The present invention relates to an electronic photographing apparatus and, more particularly, it relates to an electronic photographing apparatus having both an automatic exposure metering function and an automatic exposing function.
The automatic exposure metering unit generally employed in the electronic photographing apparatus or electronic camera functions according to the full-area averaging method, that is it measures the average amount of exposure on the finer screen. Since the exposure on some specific areas of the finder screen can not be measured by the full-area averaging method, some portions of the picture may be under- or overexposed. In short, the exposure of each portion of the finder screen can not be measured two-dimensionally by the full-area averaging method.